gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Businesses in GTA III
This is a list of businesses in Grand Theft Auto III, which appear in Liberty City in the year 2001. Important Businesses The businesses listed under this heading are those that the player can use or play a role in the storyline, meaning that they have their own articles. *Ammu-Nation *Belly-Up *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Chatterbox FM *Classic Nails *Double Clef FM *Eightballs Autoyard *Flashback FM *Game Radio *Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard *Head Radio *Hiyaku Dojo *Joey's Garage *K-JAH *Kenji's Casino *Liberty Tree *Lips 106 *Love Media *Luigi's Sex Club 7 *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurante *Mr. Wong's Laundrette *Pay 'n' Spray *Phil's Place *Punk Noodles *Rise FM *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club Adult Entertainment Cheap Thrills :Located in the Red Light District. The stores sign reads "Adult toys for him and her". Executive Relief Fluffy Pillows :A poledancing club located in the Red Light District. Meeouch Sex Kitten Club :An adult bar located in the Red Light District. The Bawdy Shop :Located in the Red Light District. Woody's Topless Bar :Adult bar located in the Red Light District. Also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. XXX Mags :Adult magazine store located in the Red Light District. Airlines DMAir Rockstar :Airline appearing at Francis International Airport. The name is a reference to DMA Design and Rockstar Games. Also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. McAdam Airways :Airline advertised in Shoreside Vale. Also appears in GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories. Animals Pets Overnight.com :An online pet store advertised on the radio, including on Chatterbox FM. Automobile Dealerships Capital Autos :Autodealership located in Harwood. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. Banks Bank of Liberty :A bank with a branch in Chinatown and throughout the city. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. CityBank :A bank with a branch in the Red Light District. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. Bars Big Als Liquor :A bar located in the Red Light District. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. Fellas :A bar located in the Red Light District. The Bowlers Fist :A bar located in the Red Light District next to the Portland Island Safehouse. The stores slogan reads "Specialists in Giant Pints". Beauty Parlours Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor :A massage parlour located in the Red Light District, owned by Oily Johnnie. OK Pink Pussycat Boutique Cafés Bistrot Café :A café in Portland Island Cafe Metropolitan :A café in the Red Light District. Greasy Joe's Diner :A diner located in Callahan Point. TW@ Internet Cafe :An internet cafe in Belleville Park. Also appears in GTA IV. Chemists/Drug Stores *The Glenwood Drugstore Clothing/Fabric *$10 Steps *Birthday Suit *Fabric-8 *Freiman Coated Fabric *Semi *ZIP Communications *Communication Liberty City *Squid Dry Cleaning *Dry Cleaners Electronics *Outlet *Sem-Techs Electronics Food and Drink *Bolt Burgers *Carosello Italiano *Coffee Shop Bar *Deli & Pizza *Far East Winerette *Fat Burger Kid *Gourmet Deli *H & W Seafood Co. Inc. *Happy Blimp *Hoja Sauce *Hong Hung Inc. *Joe's Pizza *Liberty Bagel Deli *Live Lobster Crab & Seafoods *Market & Deli *Punk Noodles *Raffles Fish Factory *Roachway Foods *Samo's Wok *Seafood Co. Inc. *Stalkers *Ting Fu Garden *Turtle Head Fishing Company *Uncle BJ's Deli & Groceries *Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products Hotels *Hotel Junk *Fudge Packing Corp Legal *1-555-I-SUE-U Observatories *Cedar Ridge Observatory Petrol *AMCo. Petroleum Company *Gasoline Pharmaceuticals *Liberty Pharmaceuticals *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals Photography *1 Hour Photo Plumbing *Sunshine Plumbing Distribution Power *Mars Gas Company *Sparki Property *Eddie's *Mei Lin Construction Company *OakDale *Panlantic Construction Company *Rush Construction Company *Sommers Real Estate *The West Port Development Radio Stations *Liberty FM *Liberty Soul FM *WLLC 'The Zone' Saw Mills *Liberty City Sawmills Shipping *East/West Shipping Company USA Stadiums *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Storage *King Storage *The Undercover Storage Company Supermarkets *Supa Save! Tattoo Parlours *Tattoo and Body Piercing Parlour Taxi Companies *Borgnine Taxis *Mean Street Taxis Trading *Thunco Trading Inc. Transport *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Freedom Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Unknown *Bellisime *Broons *Clench *Hanpen *Indoor Outdoor *Ite *MNKY *Panettiere *Sumo *Taiko *YFBC ™ Video Rental *Video Video Wholesale *Capitali Gallery Image:Cheap Thrills.JPG|Cheap Thrills Image:Fluffy Pillows.JPG|Fluffy Pillows Image:Meeouch Sex Kitten Club.jpg|Meeouch Sex Kitten Club Image:The Bawdy Shop.JPG|The Bawdy Shop Image:Woodys Topless Bar.jpg|Woody's Topless Bar Image:XXXMags.jpg|XXX Mags Image:DMAir Rockstar Logo.jpg|DMAir Rockstar logo Image:McAdam Airways logo.jpg|McAdams Airways advertisement Image:PetsOvernight logo.gif|PetsOvernight.com banner Image:Capital Autos 2.JPG|Capital Autos Image:Bank of Liberty.jpg|Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown Image:CityBank.jpg|CityBank branch in Red Light District Image:Big Als Liquor.JPG|Big Als Liquor Image:Fellas.JPG|Fellas Image:The Bowlers Fist.JPG|The Bowlers Fist Image:Oily Jonnie's Massage Parlor.JPG|Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlour Image:Cafe Metropolitan.JPG|Cafe Metropolitan Image:Greasy Joe's.jpg|Greasy Joe's Diner Image:TW@ Internet Cafe III.jpg|TW@ Internet Cafe Image:The Glenwood Drug Store.JPG|The Glenwood Drugstore Image:$10 Steps.JPG|$10 Steps Image:Birthday Suit.JPG|Birthday Suit Image:Fabric-8.JPG|Fabric-8 Image:Freiman Coated Fabric Corp.JPG|Freiman Coated Fabric Corp Image:ZIP.gif|Zip logo Image:CLC Communication.jpg|Communication Liberty City logo Image:Squid III.jpg|Squid logo Image:Sem-Techs Electronics.JPG|Sem-Techs Electronics Image:Bolt Burgers, Bedford Point, III.JPG|Bolt Burgers Image:Carosello Italiano.JPG|Carosello Italiano Image:Far East Winerette.JPG|Far East Winerette Image:Hong Hung Inc..JPG|Hong Hung Inc. Image:Liberty Bagel Deli.JPG|Liberty Bagel Deli Image:Raffles Fish Factory.jpg|Raffles Fish Factory Image:Samo's Wok.JPG|Samo's Wok Image:Ting Fu Garden.JPG|Ting Fu Garden advertisement Image:Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products Logo.jpg|Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products logo Image:CedarRidgeObservatory.jpg|Cedar Ridge Observatory Image:Am CO Torrington III.jpg|AMCo. Petroleum Company Headquarters Image:Liberty Pharmaceuticals.JPG|Liberty City Pharmaceuticals Image:1 Hour Photo.JPG|1 Hour Photo Image:Sunshine Plumbing Distribution.JPG|Sunshine Plumbing Distribution Image:Panlantic Logo.jpg|Panlantic Construction Company Image:Rush Construction Company.JPG|Rush Construction Company project Image:Lcsawmills.jpg|Liberty City Sawmills Image:Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Aspatria, III.JPG|Liberty City Memorial Stadium Image:The Undercover Storage Company.JPG|The Undercover Storage Company advertisement Image:Supa Save.jpg|Supa Save! Image:Borgnine Taxis III.jpg|Borgnine Taxis Image:Mean Street Taxis.jpg|Mean Street Taxis Image:Thunco Trading Inc..JPG|Thunco Trading Inc. Image:Bullet Bus & Coach Line logo.jpg|Bullet Bus & Coach Line logo Image:Freedom Bus Line.jpg|Freedom Bus Line logo Image:Bellisime.JPG|Bellisime Image:Clench.JPG|Clench Image:Hanpen.JPG|Hanpen Image:Video Video.JPG|Video Video Image:Capitali.JPG|Capitali Category:Businesses Category:GTA III